


Lonely Holiday

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Loneliness, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Colin and Bradley think about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta. Sorry for this sad use of this prompt!

Bradley looked through the window of his room. Since his last trip to L.A., the room had become smaller, the hotel cheaper and his dream of an American career hazier.

His agent had told him there was still opportunities for him here. He had believed her.

Now, alone in a city he didn’t loved that much, he was starting to believe he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

He had left London, refused some small parts in films, gone away from his family and friends. And, what hurt the most, left the prospect of a life with Colin.

 

***

Colin looked through the window of the train. Landscapes were passing before his eyes but he didn’t really see them.

He was happy to see his family for Christmas, even if he would have to leave early on Boxing Day to go back to London, yet he couldn’t help but think that he should have spent Christmas in another way…

In a spacious flat that he would have chosen with Bradley, surrounded by their families and friends. There would have been laughter and banters, gifts and kisses.  
Colin sighed. It was useless to think about what could have happened.


End file.
